X-Birds
by Cybroid
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I am a fan of X-Men and Rio. I hope you like it. I have some OC characters. If the names match someone else's, it is an accident and I have made them (not including characters from movie Rio or X-Men series)
1. Chapter 1:Memories

Chapter 1

Blu was walking around Minnesota with his owner Linda. She was about 10 now. She wore glasses and her red hair in a small pony tail. Sure it was cold, but she kept him warm in her coat. He liked it in Minnesota. As they were walking, he could see a bird stalking them. It looked like a crow. He didn't like the look of the bird. It scared him. Blu suddenly felt himself slipping from the jacket. Linda didn't seem to notice he was gone. He was about to call out to her when the stalker grabbed him and flew into an alley way. "Mmm, time for a snack" the crow said.

Linda realised Blu was gone when she heard him squawking. She ran to find a bird on the ground bleeding. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as she watched the other bird, with claws out of it's wings, covered in blood.

Blu woke up in his nest. He looked around seeing no-one. He walked towards the entrance, and saw a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream

Chapter 2

Outside of the hollow, he saw a battle, with birds fighting. He saw fire, bodies and blood everywhere. In the middle, he saw Jewel and his children. "Noooooo" he screamed, as they burst into flames right before his eyes.

Blu shot up from the dream. He was in his hollow. He sighed with relief. He watched as Jewel got up, startled by him screaming."What, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a dream" he replied, with fear still on his face.

"Okay" He began going back to sleep, when Jewel asked another thing. "What was it about?"

"Nothing, just a scary nightmare"

"Is it as scary as this one?" When Blu realised what she said, he felt something on his wing. He looked down, only to see that she had been stabbed by his claws. Jewel fell back, and all Blu could do was scream.


	3. Chapter 3:A Visitor

Chapter 3

Blu woke, breathing heavily. He did not eject his claws, which was lucky. He looked to his to see Jewel sleeping. Good, just a dream, he thought. He looked across from him. His kids were sleeping, all bunched up on eachother. It's almost sunrise, he realised. He got up to go get breakfast. Before he left, he looked back, and looked at his angel sleeping peacefully.

It was a 20 minute flight to the brazil nut grove. He went over to one of the branches, and got five nuts on a leaf, using it as a sack. He began to leave when he saw a bird in a cloak. That's weird, he thought. He curiously followed the bird, only to be knocked into a tree. "Who are you?" the bird asked, alarmed. In the light, he looked like a canary. Blu tried to say his name, but the raven had his talons around Blu's neck."Pardon?".

"B..B...Bl...Blu" Blu said weakly."Oh, I am so sorry", loosening his grip when he realised who this was."I was told to look for you, and to warn you."

"Warn me? What about?" Blu asked hoarsely, since his throat still hurt."You and your family are in danger. You are not alone in this world." The final statement confused Blu. What does he mean not alone, he thought. Before he could ask, the canary flew away at high speed."Well that was fast" Blu said. He went to gather the food to go back, unaware he was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4:The Attack

Chapter 4

His home was only about 14 minutes away when he noticed it. He turned to face the bird, but it was already upon him. It looked like a vulture, only bigger. It tackled him to the ground, throwing him around. Blu tried to fight back, but the bird surprised and dazed him, almost knocking him unconscious. It had beaten him alot, leaving him on the ground after several minutes of beating. Blu was bloodied, covered in cuts and gashes. He suddenly felt pain as the wounds began to heal. So it is him, the bird thought. Before Blu could get his claws out, he was knocked into a tree, almost knocking him out. Before he went out, he saw two other birds come down. He could only hear segments of what they were saying."..over Savage...can't.."said one of them."Nice to see y...now die!" The large bird, known as Savage yelled fiercely. He watched as they battled, and saw them doing unnatural things as they fought.

It felt like hours before he woke again. He was in the air. Am I dreaming? As he looked up, he discovered his answer. It was one of the other birds that came. It looked like a Hyacinth Macaw."Wh..whe...where a...am I?" he asked, in pain as he spoke."Hush now, you are severly wounded and need all of your strength, now rest" the macaw replied calmly. He looked around to see a jungle below, then went out again.


	5. Chapter 5:School For Blu

Chapter 5

Blu could hear voices around him. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt. He eventually could look around._Where am I? Wait, where's Jewel_ he thought. "Je...Jewel, kids, an..anyone?" he asked, looking around. He tried to get up, but fell off the bench he was on. After several attempts, he finally got up. He had to get out of here and find Jewel. He was using what he could to stand, almost collapsing. He exited through a door, and began going down the hall. "_What are you doing?"_ he heard. He looked around only to see noone around him and continued on. "_Come." What is that?_ Blu wondered. He made it to what seemed like a stair way. He attempted to climb, afraid of falling backwards. "_Come." _ He heard footsteps as he came out and went behind a wall. He turned to see birds. They looked like teenagers and kids. They went into a room, and the door closed. He saw a door and headed towards it. As he came in, he fell onto the floor."...and that is the anatomy of the...Class dismissed". Blu looked up to see more birds pass by him. He was helped up by what looked like a falcon. "Hello there, you must be very tired, please sit". Blu sat in a chair and watched the falcon. He looked old, but surprisingly strong. "_I am Zeel, you must be Blu"._ Blu could only watch the falcon in awe because when he heard him speak, his mouth did not move. _"Did you think you were the only special one, cause there are actually many"_ _Could he be speaking with his mind, _Blu thought. _"Yes, I am speaking to you through my mind, and yes I read your thoughts. Full of worry for Jewel, but she is being protected"_. Blu was scared of how this was possible, but releived that Jewel was safe. "Well look who woke up". Blu almost jumped from his seat, only to be caught by a small bird. _Is that the same canary from before?_ "It seems you have met Logan", Zeel said, having read Blu's thoughts. "Reading his thoughts, I see" said a tall macaw. It was the same macaw that had saved him. "I'm Lilian. You should remember me, since I saved you".

"Hey, I saved him too, remember" Logan said in a nagging tone. "Oh yeah, I never thanked you for that" she murmured, with a sly smile on her face. "Oh no, no, no" Logan was saying as Lilian approached. "No, no, don't do the noogie Lil". Lilian started to become so red, she looked like a scarlet macaw. "DON'T. CALL. ME. LIL, YOU SMALL, LITTLE CROOK. I WILL PUMMEL YOU". Logan started screaming, and flew for his life. Lilian followed, right on his tail. "Nice introductions, but the rest will have to wait. Allow me to give you a tour".


	6. Chapter 6:Journey Home

Chapter 6

The tour went for at least 20 minutes. On the way, he met a kite named Lou, who had the power of Telekinesis. After the tour, they stopped at the top. "So, do you like it?" Zeel asked."Yes, it is quite nice, but I must return." Blu replied, referring to his family. "Easy, just head north for about 40 kilometres, and you are there." Zeel said. Blu thanked Zeel, and went on his way.

It was about a 50 minute trip, and Blu was tired of flying for so long. He finally made it back home. He landed on the branch outside, calling for his mate. "Jewel, Jewel where are you?" He was afraid he would be yelled at by Jewel, but arrived to no welcome at all. All he saw was a canary, looking through his house. He knew it wasn't Nico, since this canary was black, and didn't have a bottle cap on his head. He turned and saw Blu, and tried to run. Blu made the first move, charging at him. The canary suddenly disapperared, leaving Blu confused. He then fell on his belly as he was kicked in the back. He turned to see no one, but could hear the assailant. The canary then appeared, sliding just in time to dodge Blu's claws. He then disappeared again, and reappeared on top, clawing at him. Blu swung his wing at him, just clipping the canary with his claws. The canary was wounded, and disappeared again. Blu heard wings beating behind him, about to stab the bird in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7:Discovered

Chapter 7

_Where is he?_ Jewel thought. It had been almost a whole day since he disappeared. She was returning home when she heard a bird screeching in pain. It was coming from her home. She darted to the home. When she was in the entrance, she saw her life flash before her as a bird came charging.

Blu stopped immediately from Jewel, only just missing her chest by inches. He was breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. He slowly withdrew the claws, and looked at her."Jewel, oh how I h-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! MONSTER!" Blu was buffeted by what he heard, his own wife, calling him a monster. He felt tears start to come, but also anger. _Did she just call me a monster?_ "HELP! HELP ME, MONSTER!" she screamed as she flew away. He could hear other birds waking, some yelling, others asking what was happening. Blu reacted instantly. He flew away from his home, trying to outrun the birds that would soon give chase. He did not know where to go, and flew straight.


	8. Chapter 8:Monster

Chapter 8

"MONSTER, HELP ME, MONSTER!" Jewel yelled. She flew as fast as she could to her fathers hollow. Her father came out, only to see his daughter flying at him, scared. "Don't let it get me, please." she sobbed. "What happened, Jewel" Aunt Mimi asked, still a bit tired. "There was a bird, just like Blu, except he had an angry look, and was covered in blood, and had claws coming from his wings."she answered. Eduardo could not believe what she said. Blu, a monster. _There must have been a fight, _he thought. "There, there, everything will be alright", holding Jewel close to him."I'll get the kids", Mimi said, flying off to collect Jewel's children.


	9. Chapter 9:Alone

Chapter 9

He was alone. He had nowhere to go. He was being hunted by birds with powers and his tribe, and was called a monster by his one and only. _Why me? Why do I have to have this burden,_ staring at his claws. He continued to cry in the rain, as he flew to find a safe place to stay. He found a small outcropping in a cliff face, covered by a waterfall. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He had too much going on. Being hunted, being cold and lost, and being called a monster by his wife. He felt a dark abyss encircle him, sucking him in. He did not try to escape. He decided to give in, and passed out from shock and sadness.

The next morning, Blu woke up. It was bright and sunny. But to him, it was gloomy and dark. The whole turned twisted as he was taken over by sadness and anger. _How could she? And right in my face? _He remembered what he was called. He was thinking, then remembered a place he went to not long ago. He began flying back to the school. His new home.

It was struggling, since there were patrols looking for him. He had to wear a cloak of leaves and dirt to hide from them. He almost made through the territory when he heard one of them."There he is! Get him!" Blu took off and flew for his life. He looked back to a Spix macaw patrol chasing him. One of them he recognised. Roberto. He knew Roberto was faster, so he tried to outmanuveur him. He didn't want to harm him, but he would if he had to. He flew through trees and vines. It was hopeless. When Roberto almost caught up to him, some vines shot at Roberto, tangling him instantly. "Over here". Blu knew who it was. It was Lilian. Once again he was saved by her. "Quickly, there are more coming" she said as they flew towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10:New Home

Chapter 10

Since they were approaching from a different location, thanks to the patrol, the trip was longer, which gave Blu the chance to talk. "So, how did you know I was in trouble", he asked. "My power is nature. I can sense disturbances and know what happens in the jungle."

"So that's how the vines attacked" Blu realized. "So, what happened between you and-"

"Jewel, I don't want to hear about her anymore, okay." Lilian could tell how furious he was."Can you just tell me what happened. Blu told her about the black canary, and what his wife did, and how he went into hiding."Sounds like Ghoul."_Ghoul,_ Blu thought. Lilian could tell by his face that he didn't know who that was."Ghoul is a thief, and has the ability to cloak himself with his surroundings. He has been a nuisance for a long time." They didn't talk much more, until they saw the school."There it is. Home." Blu could see Zeel on top with Logan and Lou. He landed on the landing pad, only to be greeted by hugs and welcomes."I see you came back." Blu was happy to see Zeel again._"I am sorry about your family, Blu. Please, come in, Logan will show you to your room."_Blu still wasn't used to Zeel speaking telepathically, but it calmed him.

A few minutes later, he was shown to his room."And now, your glorious, five star suite", Logan said with a french accent."I'm right across from you if need anything. Just squawk my name, and I'm here." Blu liked the room."Thank you."Logan bowed, then excited the room. It was quite large. Even though he liked it, he felt something missing. He began beating himself up mentally when he reminded himself about Jewel. After several minutes, he broke down in the nest. "Are you okay?" It was Lou, the kite. "Yes", he lied. Lou could see what was going on, and opened her ams, sitting on the nest. Blu responded by running to her, acceptting the comfort. She calmly talked to him, rocking him, making him go to sleep. She decided to stay, to keep him warm and in company.


	11. Chapter 11:Welcome To The Team

Chapter 11

Blu woke up, to see him laying in a nest. He looked to see Lou. He remembered the night before, and moved closer. "Good morning, you sleep a long time." He was still a bit up set. "Come on, up you hop. You still have your induction."

"Induction?" Blu asked."Yes, into the team. The team of the X-Birds."

They traveled to the bottom of the school. He saw the others waiting for him, and prepared for what was to come. It went on for at least 20 minutes. He had to say an oath, try on his suit, and see the others powers. "Now show us your power."

"Yeah show it."

"What are you afraid of?" Blu was nervous. "I don't want to hurt anyone." he replied. "Please?" Lou asked. She reminded him so much of Jewel. "Okay, stand back". They all stood back, and when they were far enough, he showed off his claws. They were amased by his metal claws. All he could hear was wow and ooh, ahh from Logan."Shiny"Lou said as she stared at them, mesmorised by them. He put them back, and saw disappointment on their faces. "Welcome to the X-Birds", Zeel said. Now Blu's life had changed.


	12. Chapter 12:Training

Chapter 12

Blu woke to an early morning, once again seeing Lou. He had recently been upset about losing Jewel. It had been a week since he arrived. Logan began teasing them, saying they were a bit more than friends. Blu didn't believe that, since he still had feelings for Jewel. He had had the thought a few times, quickly dimissing. "Get up, lovebirds, it's time for training."

"I'll get you, you little runt", growled Lou, charging at him through the door. He had the thought again when he heard lovebirds, then thought of Jewel. He suddenly broke down. When he pulled himself together, he went to the kitchen. He got a drink, which wasn't very cold. "Allow me to help" said a macaw, coming over to him. He used his power to cool the drink, making it more refreshing."My name is Boah. This is my friend Tipa," gesturing to an adult toucan."Tipa, go back now" he said to the toucan."Okay", the toucan said, as he shrunk. Blu couldn't believe what he saw. First there was an adult toucan, and now a toucan that looked like he was a small child."He can change his age. So, you're Blu, right."

"In the flesh" Blu answered. Boah looked like a younger version of Roberto, except he was pale white. Blu began drinking when Tipa spoke."I've seen how you look at Lou". Blu responded by splurting out the drink onto some other students, and then apologized."I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said, with a surprised look on his face."You know exactly what I said". Blu felt anger, but then remembered that he was only a child. "I don't have a crush on her, I am married, and have kids," Blu whispered, aware of everyone else. "Oh really, you don't huh. I am related to hawks and eagles, you know. I could hear you from ages away."It was Lou._How long was she there, how much did she here? _Blu was blushing uncontrollably."Don't worry, I think you're cute, too." Blu immediately turned to Tipa, giving him a cold stare. Tipa ran as soon as he saw it, and Boah tried to catch up.


	13. Chapter 13:Disaster

Chapter 13

Blu was running through the halls to Zeel's office. He couldn't believe it. His first mission. When he got there, he saw Zeel discussing the details of the mission to Logan and Lilian.

"-so you need to come in through the roof, then stop the robbery", Zeel continued as he was explaining. The plan was to stop Ghoul and another bird in a robbery. They were attacking the Nico and Pedro's club, looking for certain birds. "This is Blu's first mission, so watch him closely, got it?"

"Yes Zeel", they both replied sternly, as if they were soldiers."Dismissed". The team walked to the the lower facility, where they had a small transport system."It runs all through the 300 mile radius of the tree, underground." It looked like a small type of train. "I'm driving", Logan quickly yelled, already at the pilot seat."You may want to strap in", Lilian suggested to Blu."I'll be fine.

"Okay". As soon as she said okay, it zoomed forward, causing Blu to go flying towards the back, knocking him into the wall."Told ya". Blu couldn't help but scream in joy as his heart was beating rapidly.

It only took half an hour to reach the destination. They exited the tunnel through the sewers, and flew quietly to the top of the club."Where is the cerulean bird?" they heard a voice call. They saw a military macaw holding a small bird, demanding answers."I don't know, I swear!". The macaw threw the bird away, and turned to Ghoul."Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet. No need to get all grumpy." The macaw looked angry and was about to hit the canary before he vanished."You know what the master said. No touchy!" Ghoul said, still cloaked. The macaw turned away, muttering about Ghoul. "Alright, let's move in. Blu, you take care of the macaw. We'll take Ghoul." Lilian ordered to Blu."I have a score to settle with him, though."

"He looks like he is in charge here, and is quite tough."

"And annoying", Logan pointed out."Fine." They went to their positions. When they were ready, they jumped down to the floor."Well, if it isn't Nature and her little pet Speedy Gonzolas. And who is this," gesturing to Blu."Isn't he the one with claws? How is the family, or am I too late." Blu started to feel rage bubbling in him. He wanted to kill the canary for what he had done."Go", Lilian called. Lilian and Logan ran at Ghoul, beginning the fight. When Blu went to find the macaw, he saw him. He looked big and fearful, with a scar across both eyes."Wanna see my power?" Before Blu could answer, the macaw suddenly grew in size, and his color changed to a darker shade of green. _Reminds me of the Hulk, _Blu thought. The macaw charged him, only to be tripped by Blu. _That was easy._ Blu began to walk towards the others when the macaw rammed him from behind."Now you've done it!" Blu yelled, as he used his claws to stop him from sliding. The macaw made the first move. It charged headfirst at Blu. Blu jumped over him, front flipping so he could claw his opponents back. This only made him more angry, as he charged again. Blu continued to do so, and the macaw tired. Blu then heard a familiar voice behind him."Too bad your family is gone." Blu knew who it was. He charged, wings in front, at Ghoul. Ghoul dodged the attack. He watched in amusement as Blu knocked his companions over."Nooooo" Lilian screamed as she could only watch Ghoul get away. Blu felt guilty for what happened. Ghoul got away, and it was his fault.


	14. Chapter 14:The Search

Chapter 14

He could tell everyone was upset with him. He was afraid everyone was disappointed. He was so happy for his first mission; and it was a failure. He was so upset that he did not want comfort tonight. He saw that he had hurt Lou's feelings, even though she tried to hide it. He was about to say sorry before she walked off calmly. He tried a new start, but his rage had ruined it for him. As he went to sleep, he thought of Jewel, and began to sob.

First, there was darkness, then he heard a voice. _Come. Come to the dark of the forest, where even the darkest of creatures avoid. Come._ He then woke and knew what to do. He tried to sneak out of the school, quietly saying goodbye to his friends as he passed. The last one to say goodbye to was Lilian. As he walked away, he heard creaking behind him."Where are you going at this time at night?" Lilian said in a low tone, careful of others trying to sleep."I'm leaving", Blu whispered back."Why?"

"Because everywhere I go, i am not wanted. First I am called a monster by my own kind, then I disappoint my new friends, and now I hope I can find a place to stay."He stared at Lilian, waiting for her to yell at him or cry, but all she said was:"Good luck, I hope you find peace." blu did not expect her to say that. As she went back, she said, "Lou will be upset about this, you know."

"I know." They said they're final goodbyes as Blu left, heading for the darkest part of the jungle.

_This place is full of sadness and fear,_ Blu thought. It was dark and gloomy. He was heading to the center, unaware that he was being watched. After 10 minutes of searching, he found a small hollow. _That must be it._ "Hello. Anyone here?" It was dark and cold. He turned to leave before he saw movement in one of the corners. All of a sudden, small torches were lighted, lighting the room. In front of him sat an owl, at a small stump, using it as a table. "You come to seek answers about who you are?" the owl asked. _How did he know? _"Y-y-yes".

"Please, sit. We have much to discuss. My name is Fortune. i can see the future and read minds. I know of your power. It is a great, but dangerous power. I can show a vision if you would like. Would you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, calm your mind."


	15. Chapter 15:The Vision

Chapter 15

The first thing he saw was the owl known as Fortune. He was standing on a cliff next to Blu. "There, is the future." Blu followed the owls gaze, only to see a large battle. It looked like the one from his dream. He saw himself fighting, alongside the some of the other X-Birds. He looked to the over side, seeing other birds charging. There were screams, shouts, the sound of metal against metal, the wind howling and explosions. He could see fire, and bodies. He looked to his right to see Fortune gone. Then he heard a screech from behind him. He turned to see a crow. It flew menacingly at him, swiping at him. He looked to see that it had claws like his. he tried to fight the crow back, but the crow grasped his neck. "Soon, very soon, you shall see me again" the crow hissed, as he slammed Blu into the ground, knocking him out of the vision. Seconds after it ended, Blu began firing questions at Fortune. Fortune raised his talon to Blu, signalling him to be quiet. "It will be answered soon. But for now, you must return to that which you once had, and find what your heart desires." When the owl finished, he vanished into the darkness. Blu knew instantly what he meant. He took off to his home, hoping to find what his heart wants there.


	16. Chapter 16:Captured

Chapter 16

Blu watched as another patrol passed from below. To make sure no one heard him, he used his claws to climb his way up and across the canopy. He had to make it home. He leaped from one tree to another. After lots of leaping, he finally made it to his ex-hollow. He crawled down slowly, noticing Roberto standing guard. He leapt on him, knocking him out instantly. He quickly went inside, looking for Jewel. "Where are you, Jewel, kids?" He heard scurrying behind him, and turned to see a monkey. The monkey's name was Mauro. He remembered him from when him and his gang attacked the club. "They're gone, taken by Ghoul."

"How do you know Ghoul?" Blu said as he extended his claws. Before Mauro could answer, Blu swiped at him, only to see him disappear. "I was sent here by Zeel. He wants to help." Blu swiped at him again, only to see him reappear in a cloud of smoke."How do you think I am so good at not getting caught, bird?" Blu realised that it was hopeless, since he could teleport."I can take you straight to Zeel, if you promise not to attack me" Mauro said, holding out his hand."Fine" Blu mumbled. "What was that?" putting his hand to his ear. "I said fine."

"Then let's get you back." He grabbed Blu's wing and in a second, they were gone. At first Blu was scared, but when he looked around, he saw that he was in his room at the school. "You are awake, good", said Zeel, leaning over Blu from his chair. "Thank you Mauro." The monkey nodded and then disappeared. Zeel gestured Blu to get up, and walked him out to his office."We were all quite sad when you left. You broke many hearts, especially Lou. But it is too late to say sorry now." Blu looked down at Zeel to see a tear."What happened?"

"Lou, she was taken yesterday. She went out to find you, but was captured by Savage. Logan tried to help, but was severly injured." As they walked, Boah came running to Blu."Where did you go?" He was curious why Blu left, and was worried for him."I was just upset, that's all." Boah knew he was lying, but let him be."Okay, if you say so" he said in a sarcastic tone.


	17. Chapter 17:The Plan

Chapter 17

The plan was to infiltrate Ghoul's camp. Zeel had found him, but did not say how. Logan said that he went to visit a human friend, who had powers like his. Lilian and Boah, who volunteered to join them, would go up the front and cause a distraction, while Logan and Blu infiltrated from another point of entry. They would do it at night. Once in, they would find Lou and Blu's family, and Mauro would teleport them out. Then they would escape. Zeel then dismissed them, and they began going to the top of the tree to take off.


	18. Chapter 18:Into Action

Chapter 18

As they flew, Blu looked around at his team. He was afraid. Afraid that this would be the last time that he sees them. They showed no emotion, except for Boah, who felt the same as Blu. They did not know what the outcome would be. They did not know how many there were. All they knew is where, and why they were doing this. _For Lou, and Jewel _Blu thought.

It took at least 3 hours, to reach the destination. Logan was tired, after being severely injured. He looked as if he would collapse at any second. Before he could, Lilian caught him on her back. She looked worried for him, like Lou was for Blu. _Focus, Blu, focus on the task ahead. No distractions._ They finally made it to the entry point. There they saw Savage and a hawk next to him. "Me and Boah will deal with them. Find the alternate route." Blu nodded in agreement as he took Logan onto his back. He watched as Lilian and Boah fly at the guards, maybe for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19:The Final Battle

Chapter 19

The final battle was about to begin. Lilian watched as Savage and the hawk approached."So Cyclone, you take the runt, and I will take the tall one, sound good?" Savage asked the hawk, Cyclone."Sure. This will be fun." Cyclone began to wave his wings around in circles, creating small twisters, as Savage charged at Lilian with his war cry.

Meanwhile, Blu and Logan, who finally woke up, were inside the camp, only to be found by Ghoul."I got this Blu, keep going" he called as he charged at Ghoul. Ghoul began to taunt him, making him make mistakes. Blu ran ahead, looking for Lou and his family. Back at the main entrance, it was not going well. Lilian had Savage tangled in vines, which he continued to tear apart. Boah was freezing the tornadoes as they came, but began to weaken."I can't keep this up" he said, as he was freezing a piece of debris flying towards him."We have to try. For Blu." Back in the camp, Logan was being beaten, thrown and clawed by the small canary."Why did you bother coming, little guy?" Logan suddenly became enraged by what he heard. He timed his movement right, and countered one of Ghoul's attacks."If I'm little, then you must be tiny" he said, as he was looking down at the dazed canary.

Blu could see a large room ahead, and saw two objects hanging above a crevice. He recognised them almost instantly. One was Lou, and the other was Jewel and his kids. Before he could reach them, he was knocked back by what looked like a large crow. "Finally, you are here. Now I can begin." Blu charged at the crow with his claws, only to be grabbed. "Bad idea, birdie," he said as he drained Blu of his power."You see, I can take the powers of other organisms for myself, which is why I needed you. So now I thank you." Just then, there was a loud screech as Logan rammed himself into the crow."Back away, Crone".

"Make me" Crone growled as he charged at the raven. While they were fighting, Lilian and Boah had switched targets. As Savage jumped at Boah, he froze him in mid air, causing him to fall and shatter. Lilian used her vines to cover Cyclone, and released a pollen from some flowers, causing him to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20:Choices

Chapter 20

As Blu woke up, he saw that Logan was still fighting the crow, Crone. Crone had gotten part of Blu's power, which were his claws. He kicked Logan in the head, finishing him off. As Blu got up, he ran to Logan to check on him, then turned to face Crone. He was holding both ropes holding Jewel and Lou."I'm going to give you three choices:One, you surrender, and both , you rescue your family, but the other three, you rescue the other, but watch your family plummet. He could not srrender, so went with his own choice. He charged at Crone, knocking him back into the crevice. He was clawing as he fell, also being clawed back. It seemed like long fall. but eventually, they landed on a ledge. He knocked Crone out, knocking him out, and caught the ropes."I can't lift you both up."

"Please save us, please!" Jewel cried. Lou could see how much Jewel meant to Blu, and knew what had to be done."She looked up at Blu with tears in her eyes."I'm sorry, Blu." She bit off part of the rope, making Blu watch her as she fell into the crevice, unable to escape the net. He lifted Jewel up, and got them out. The family hugged eachother, before being helped up by Lilian's vines. "You made it. Wait, where's Lou?" Logan asked looking around. When he saw the look on Blu's face, all he could was cry. Blu pulled him in for a hug, as he cried too. "No, why her, why her?" Logan continued to mutter. It hurt everyone, and they all looked down to pay their respects to her.


	21. Chapter 21:Back Home

Chapter 21

It had been three days since Lou's funeral. Everyone gathered, including her twin brother, Bou. They were all sad, and had something to say. Blu was still about. He decided to leave back for home with Jewel, since staying only reminded him more of Lou. They said their farewells, and took off. Halfway to home, however, Blu remembered something he had to do. He explained to Jewel what he had to do, then flew off.

"Fortune, are you here?"

"Yes, my dear Blu. Please, come in."

"I'm here for the answer you promised me."

"Ah yes, that. Well, it was the future you saw. A great war will take place. Heed my words. **The enemy of my enemy is my friend." **Blu did not understand, but had no more questions, so he left. He said goodbye, then took off for home.


	22. Chapter 22:Epilogue

Chapter 22

Deep in the mountains, a Scarlet macaw stayed by the fire in his cell. It was cold here, and he had to keep warm. When the fire began to run out, he waved his wings, causing it to grow again. He then heard screams and loud smashing. As he sat in his cell, the door broke down.

"What took you so long, huh?"

**Special thamks to Ricardo The Black Hawk and Mc Garrix for inspiration and Shad0wFL4ME for helping with grammar check.**


End file.
